Episode 1168 (8 August 1995)
Synopsis Albert Square is out in force for Arthur's `Pubathon'. But although the Jacksons have some good news, the festivities turn sour when it appears that all Arthur's hard work may have been in vain. Grant accepts the forged tenners, and gets Tiffany to put them in the till just before the pub-a-thon starts. There's a raffle for a weekend in the Lake District, and Alan and Carol win. The collection is getting on really well, there is a large jar on the bar, and Mark is standing next to it looking rather wistfully at the money and thinking how much he needs some. The raffle draw happens and while everyone is looking at their tickets, one of Robbie's dropout friends steals the jar of money. Mark is the only one who sees him and shouts to Arthur but he's too busy and there's noise, etc, so Mark chases the kid, grabs him and tells him off, taking the jar. Meanwhile there is huge panic in the Vic when it's discovered missing with over 250 pounds in it (several of it forged tenners of course). Arthur's mate in the flowering wilderness scheme goes outside looking and grabs Robbie saying that he has seen the boys looking at it all evening, where is it, you've taken it haven't you? Robbie says no, Grant who's sitting outside having a drink says that he can't have 'coz he's been there for the last half an hour. Then Mark brings it back and everyone is happy. Only one customer notices a forged L10 in his change and Peggy says oh dear, well, it happens, give him another one Tiffany. Alan arranges to get the time off work, as the holiday is leaving tomorrow which is why the travel agent gave it away. Carol and Alan lecture the kids about behaving while they are away (after the party they had last time!). Next morning Jules gives Mark a forged tenner, and Mark notices. Jules can't buy the vegetables because he has no other money. Arthur and friend take the jar to the building society to pay it in and they find 3 more forgeries, so Arthur and friend are quizzed at length. He moans about that to Pauline afterwards, saying he was treated like a criminal, and who would do such a thing to charity. Jules gives the forged tenner to Blossom to pass in the Vic! She's not keen, but he says that's where he got it, etc. Sam is too thick to notice, especially when they offer to buy her a drink too. Tiffany is serving Phil and gives him it in his change, which he notices of course. He takes Grant aside and says that he's an idiot, it's the first place the police will come, and what if they search the place. Blossom feels guilty and Jules says OK, put it in the fruit machine, then the pub will get some of it back. Of course she wins. Grant agrees to give the rest to Phil and hands him a suspicious looking brown package just as Kathy comes in and wonders what they're whispering about. Of course Phil lies to her. Vince tells Mark he has a week to get the money he owes, or else. Mark spends the next week avoiding Vince. Mark has a chat to Arthur and admits his gambling is a problem, but A is not allowed to tell Pauline, of course. Arthur offers to lend him 200 quid, which is all he can afford, and to let him off the stall repayments for a while. Mark says no, thanks. Back at home Ruth nags away again, and is generally a stereotypical nagging wife and/or Scottish cow. She slags Mark off and goes to bed ignoring him. Mark goes outside and sits in the square and sniffles a bit miserably. Grant finds a few forged tenners in the till, and calls a staff meeting telling Tiffany and Peggy to watch out for them. Sam is the other side of the bar, but he doesn't bother to call her over, as she's obviously above all that menial stuff. Sam is flirting with a customer, and Grant goes over and tells him to come in here to drink, nothing else. Peggy is shocked and Sam is annoyed and says you want customers don't you. Grant sulks, Sam sulks, Tiffany cheers her up, saying that she has a brother like that, they think they own you. She chatters away and she and Sam get all friendly with their shared burden of over-protective families who won't let them act like slappers. They have a few drinks after time as it's very quiet and get giggly together. Grant is annoyed and makes Tiffany leave and tells Sam not to associate with her as she's trouble. Sam says it's like prison here Pat agrees to Roy's request to see his solicitor about whether she may divorce Frank since he's absent. Next day. Sam has a huge hangover. David offers to take her for a spin in a new convertible to cure it, and they take ages. Cindy sees them zooming past and looks sulky as usual. Bianca comes round to the car lot and Pat has to apologise as David isn't back yet, and he was supposed to give Bianca a driving lesson. Pat gives David a talking to when he gets back - he says that she wasn't a very good mother, she can't talk. Pat says well then you should know how Bianca feels. At breakfast, Ruth chats to Michelle about Mark, she says she will talk to him. Credits Main cast *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Susan Tully as Michelle *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy Roper *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Mark Monero as Steve *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Ron Tarr as Big Ron *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Lee Barrett as Shane *Daniel Mendoza as Deano *Devon Anderson as Billy *Andrew Lawden as Karaoke Man *Jane Slaughter as Tracey *Ulric Browne as Winston *Adam Ross as Jason *Danny Gilfeather as Drunk Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes